Her Name will be Christine
by authorgirl
Summary: Her life is in danger. Will she be able to trust the man in the mask who she has every reason not to trust? EC All the way. I promise you. Please remember to review.
1. Chapter 1

Her Name Will Be Christine

Chapter 1: Meeting at Cabaret Populaire

This story is dedicated to all of those people who died because of the Nazis, and survived the Nazis. This story is a re-write so please read even if you think you did. Contact me with any questions. G-d is not a typo.

Erik Destler strode quickly into the dimly lit Cabaret Populaire, ignoring the curious glances of those surrounding him. He was a man on a mission, and he would not let a soul get in his way. He found a table in front with an excellent view of the stage. Normally, he would have chosen to sit in the back row of tables where he could easily hide himself. However, these were not normal times. The whole world seemed to have turned upside down. He hated being seen, but in this moment he wanted to and needed to be seen. He was fully aware of his overpowering presence that was made to appear even more intimidating by his newly pressed SS uniform and black mask. His whole life he had been laughed at, ridiculed, forced to show his monstrous face at times, and at others told to conceal it from the world. He had never been accepted into a group but now, because of the mask, he had been. He didn't enjoy their acceptance, nor did he did he buy into the revolting propaganda the Nazi party called the "truth", but he needed them to trust him, needed to be seen as one of them. He came to this cabaret tonight for one purpose--to see_ her_, the angel he had seen and followed for months now. She would meet him tonight, and she would be his Christine.

Thoughts of her beauty ran through his mind as he was subjected to one off-key individual after another. He let out a disgusted grunt wondering how much more of this noise masquerading as music he could stand, when suddenly he saw the vision he had been waiting for. Wearing a modest, dark black long-sleeved dress with a high neckline she walked timidly onto the stage. All was silent as she got her small body into singer's position.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we say good bye. Remember me once in awhile, please promise me you'll try…" Erik was transfixed. The music that escaped her beautiful mouth and floated to his ears was heavenly. It made up for all of the horrid sounds he had ever been exposed to. He smiled, seeing how the applause that erupted from the audience the instant the song was completed made her porcelain skin blush. She gave a quick nod as if communicating to someone standing near by. Without bowing she ran off the stage, her dark brown curls bouncing behind her.

"Need anything?" Erik turned his attention away from the stage to the right side of his table where a woman standing at 6'1 and wearing too much make-up now stood, staring at him, a sedative gleam in her bright blue eyes. He looked away and gave a heavy sigh in disgust. The red thing she must have called a dress came down just above her knee, and clung to her body, leaving almost nothing to a man's imagination. "Leave me," he ordered. He was sure this harlot was obstructing his view of the lady he truly wanted to gaze upon.

"I'm good company," she said, now reaching up to stroke the exposed portion of his face.

"I said leave me, you stupid little tart!" He roared. Her hand came down.

"Fine," she answered bitterly and walked away. Just as the moment she left he saw his reason for being here. He followed her with his eyes to the corner and watched as she stopped to speak to a petite blonde woman, who he thought might be one of her friends by the way she smiled. He could not hear what they said.

"Chavia, you were amazing. But I never saw someone run off stage that fast!"

"Meg, you know how I feel about being on stage."

"I know, but you're so talented."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing," Meg said innocently. Chavia raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows in suspicion, prompting her friend to speak."See him over there? He roars at every girl who comes near him. Can you take his order and serve him?"

Chavia looked at where her friend was pointing and quickly turned back.

"Meg," she whispered "He's a Nazi. Why can't you serve him? You're the better choice."

"I think he likes you, he was staring at you the whole time you were on stage."

"Oh, how comforting--I have a friend in the Gestapo!"

"Chavia," Meg wined.

"All right, I'm going. If anything happens to me it's on your head," she answered, slowly walking over to the table. She could feel her stomach turn and twist into a thousand knots. _What language should I speak to him in? _She thought to herself. Chavia was a fluent speaker of many languages. "Good evening, sir, what would you like?" She asked, deciding to speak in German. She stared down at the floor afraid to meet his eyes. Erik was delighted. He had almost forgotten her speaking voice was equally as exquisite as her singing voice.

_What would I like_? Erik thought to himself, a mischievous grin slowly making its way to his lips. _I would like you to look at me_. "I speak French, Mademoiselle," he said aloud, hoping that this fact would make her more at ease.

"I… I am sorry, Monsieur," she said switching to French, "I didn't realize. I thought that… that… you would prefer it if I spoke German."

"Speak whatever you would like." Erik could not care less what she spoke, as long as she spoke. The sound of her voice gave him goose bumps all over, even as it trembled in fear of his wrath. The young woman raised her head and finally his gray eyes and her green ones locked. The expression that appeared on her flawless features seemed to change from one second to the next, going from surprise at his reaction to her, to suspicion and back again. Finally, after what seemed like forever her face settled on one emotion, surprise, and she smiled nervously. It was then that he allowed himself to speak to her again. "You were magnificent on stage tonight," he said his voice soft.

"Thank… thank you," she managed to say. There was a long silence between them which was broken by the still unanswered question. "Um… what would you like?"

Erik cleared his throat--anything to keep this angel standing before him a little longer.

_Wait, what am I doing_? He thought to himself_. I have never had this kind of reaction to a woman before._ There was something about her that went far beyond her physical beauty and her heavenly voice, but what was it? Whatever it was he was sure no other woman had it as she did. "I will have a glass of your finest red wine," he said. His heart quickened as he watched her turn and walk away towards the back of the Cabaret. _She will be back,_ he told himself. Five minutes turned into ten, and ten into fifteen. How long did in take to get a glass of wine? Suddenly his ears perked up at the sound of a door opening. He turned to see her, but she did not see him. She was far too distracted and tears were running down her flushed cheeks as she ran outside as fast as her tiny feet could carry her. He followed. "Wait!" he said. She did not respond to his command.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chavia ran for what seemed like hours, slowing down only to look behind her periodically. If she were the kind of girl to swear she would; she was being followed. She was relieved when through her tears she saw the house she shared with her mother come into view. It was only steps away. Could she make it? Her feet felt as if they were about to fall off. She said a silent prayer as she hurried up the steps leading to her front door, and quietly entered careful not to wake her mother. She tiptoed to her bedroom and kicked off her black shoes and then stripped herself of her dress. She looked down at herself to find she was shaking like a leaf in the wind--not from cold but from pure terror. What was she going to do now? She hated that place; it made her feel so dirty. "Girls like you don't work in places like that," her mother would say, "girls like you don't even go _near_ places like that." But she needed that money. The truth was, Chavia and her mother would never survive without it. She had her doubts they would even survive the night. Would they be arrested? And where would they be taken? Would they be separated? She needed her father--he always knew what to do. She longed to hear his voice say: "It will all be alright. I will make sure of it. I promise I will think of something". Then he would remind her to say her prayers. He always thought of something to solve the problem at hand, but he was gone now and she missed him so much it physically hurt sometimes. She walked to her cherry wood dresser, took out a long pink rose-colored nightgown, and pulled it over her head. She touched her face, still feeling the sting of Raoul's hand as it made impact. Her face was hot and she quickly moved her hand and saw the red marks he had left across her ivory skin. She hoped they would be gone by tomorrow. How would she explain them to her mother? How could Raoul do this to her? She stumbled into bed, still shaking, and prayed first out loud, and then silently. With G-d's help she would survive. As she drifted off to sleep she heard the sound of a man's voice singing softly, beautifully, and just as suddenly as her shaking began, it stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

G-d is not a typo and the song is in Hebrew, it is not misspelled.

Her Name will be Christine Chapter 2: A Sabbath and a Mother's Love

Chavia sat up in bed, her luminous green eyes going wide as they came to focus on the figure stepping out of the shadows. "Do not speak or I will be forced to cover your mouth," said the voice of the figure as it advanced toward her bed. She wanted to scream until her throat was raw, but as she opened her month to do so, she found her vocal cords had been paralyzed by the fear she felt. "I am not here to harm you. My name is Erik Destler. I am here to help you; I know you must be confused."

"Get away from me, please," she said, her voice returning in a whisper. He did not listen; instead he sat on her bed.

"I am not here to harm you."

"Who are you?"

"As I said, my name is Erik. I am here to help you. You must listen to every word I say. It is very important. Do you understand me? I am here to save your life."

"I will not listen to a person I can not see clearly," she answered in a fearful whisper, reaching to turn on the light on her night table.

"No," he said reaching for her arm and stopping her. She gasped at the contact.

"Let go of me."

"I can not have you turning on lights and possibly drawing attention to me. It is much too dangerous," h said, gently releasing her arm.

_"Did Raoul send this man to me? No, why would someone sent by Raoul be so gentle with me? _Gentle—_ what am I thinking? A giant whose face I can not make out has invaded my room, wearing a uniform I can not make out. G-d, help me. Why does this man seem so familiar? His voice… I have heard that voice before, but how? No it couldn't be. _

"Tell me your name," the stranger said, his voice a tender whisper.

"Chavia," she answered, her soft voice shaking so much that if he did not have an excellent ear he never would have heard it.

"Chavia," he repeated enjoying the feel and sound of it on his lips. Then after a brief moment of silence he said. "Chavia… that is a Hebrew name?"

"It means…" "_Don't do it," her brain told her. "Don't tell him what it means-- he doesn't care. Deny it!_

_Do you want him to kill you and what's left of your family?"_

"Beloved. It means beloved." Despite the darkness he could make out the wonder in her eyes and he loved it. "You are surprised I know what it means?" She nodded slowly unable to stop herself. She was exhausted.

"Last name?"

"Daniels," she whispered.

"Miss Chavia Daniels, I was concerned about you. You went to get me my wine and you never came back."

"I'm… I'm sorry," she cried, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Shh…Shh…" He said placing his hand over her month. "Listen to me, I will not hurt you. I meant it when I said I was concerned about you." He knew she had been fired because of the French anti-Jewish laws. What he didn't know is what had occurred in that backroom, but he was sure something had. "If you promise to listen to what I say and not to scream—no matter what—I will remove my hand. Do you promise, Chavia?" He felt her head nodding in a yes motion. He removed his hand, trusting her. "I will come to your back here at one AM tomorrow. I will use the front door and knock lightly three times on it. You will answer it."

"But," she began. The masked man put up a hand to stop her.

"This is not a debate. I will see you at your here at one AM."

"No, you can't. Tomorrow night is the Sabbath. Please don't, you can't."

"Very well," he answered. "I will be back for you when it ends."

"It ends Saturday night."

The man nodded, "Things should be safe then. I will see you one AM on Sunday morning. Go back to sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday night, the Sabbath. Chavia usually savored every single moment, delighting in every second of this 25 hour period beginning on Friday at sundown and lasting until Saturday night, not too long after the sun set. The Sabbath and the Jewish holidays was the one thing the Nazis could never take away. Would the masked man take hers away from her? No! She would not allow it, never!

She was nervous. The seven guests her mother had invited for the Friday evening meal had not left until 12:30. "You seem preoccupied, Chavia," her mother Miriam said as Chavia helped clear the table.

"I'm fine, Mama," She answered in Yiddish.

"Are you sure? You feel warm to me," Miriam said placing her hand on her daughter's forehead. She let it linger there for a moment until Chavia repeated that she was fine, just tired. Chavia then went into the small library of the house and remained there. She tried reading. She loved reading, but it was no use. She stared at the pages of a book and her mind wondered. Was she crazy? She had given an SS officer her last name; it was only a matter of time before he could have found out she was Jewish on his own, especially since her mother and she were observant Jews, members of the nearby synagogue. Soon Chavia feared the rabbi would be forced to give the Nazis a list of synagogue members. Why did she have to help this dangerous masked stranger? "I have just signed mine and my mother's death warrant," she thought, feeling overpowering fear and guilt. Her father had been religious too. He had once caught her crying while thinking of her relatives in Poland. What terrible things were happening to them and other Jews as Hitler moved like a plague gaining more power it seemed by the instant. How long would it be until…?

"Chavia it won't come here," he said reading her thoughts. "Hitler's clutches won't reach France. The French won't let that happen. Whenever you have doubts about that, my little song bird, remember France was the first place to give the Jews citizenship."

Her father promised her the war would not reach France, but Chavia's father had been wrong. The Nazis had marched in with their guns May 10th 1940; by June 14th they were in Paris, and conditions were becoming worse with each day that passed. She had been lying to her mother saying that she had eaten when she hadn't. She had told that lie for the past four days only eating on this Sabbath because it was forbidden to fast on the Sabbath unless the Sabbath fell on Yom Kippur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chavia felt hot tears sting her green eyes as she listened intently to the words of AdonOlam, a song sung marking the end of Sabbath services.

Adom olam asher malach, b'terem kol y'tzir nivra  
L'et na'asah v'chef'tso kol, azai melech sh'mo nikra

V'acharei kich'lot hakol, levado yimloch nora  
V'hu haya, v'hu hoveh, v'hu y'hiyeh b'tifara

V'hu echad v'ein sheini, l'hamshil lo l'hachbirah  
B'li reishit b'li tachlit, v'lo ha'oz v'hamisrah

V'hu eili v'chai go'ali, v'tzur chevli b'et tzarah  
V'hu nisi u'manos li, m'nat kosi b'yom ekrah

B'yado afkid ruchi, b'et ishan v'a-ira  
V'im ruchi g'viyati, adonai li, v'lo ira

She had prayed every prayer of the Saturday morning services with all of her heart and soul. When would she pray in another service? _What is going to happen to me?_ She thought two hours ago as she walked up the stairs to the woman's section of the synagogue, her mother following close behind her. Now she looked down from the woman's balcony to where Rabbi Greenberg was standing. She wished she could talk to him now but what would she say--that she was afraid of a masked Nazi, that he entered her room and said he would return to the house she shared with her mother? She couldn't do that, she had to pretend life was as normal as it could be in these times. "G-d please help me, please help us, and keep us safe," She whispered. Just then she heard her mother's voice and jumped at the sound.

"Chavia are you all right?" Miriam asked in Yiddish placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Chavia turned and looked around. She and her mother were the only two still in the woman's section.

"I'm fine."

"Let's go home; I invited Sarah's family for lunch."

"Yes Mama," she answered taking her mother by the hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chavia jumped at the sound of three soft knocks at the door. She held her breath as she walked out of the library and to the door where she paused. When she heard a fourth knock she placed her hand on the doorknob and yanked it open.

"I said to open the door when you hear three knocks," he said as he entered and walked past her.

"I'm… I'm…sorry," she replied her voice shaking. "I was in another room."

"That is all right," he said with gentleness she had not expected, yet the gentleness was short lived. After an instant he continued his loud and firm voice, "but you must listen and follow my instructions carefully, always. Do you understand this?" In that moment Chavia wanted to scream and push him out of the house in defense of her life. She was speechless-- if she nodded her head what was she agreeing to? But Chavia did not need speech for in that moment her mother had enough for both of them. She entered the room, screaming at the top of her powerful lungs at the sight of the SS man in her home. Chavia jumped for the thousandth time that night at the sound and turned to face her mother who quickly advanced toward the tall, well built man.

"Leave my daughter alone, you monster! If you touch one strand of her hair I will kill you! Do you hear me? I don't care what happens to me I will not let you hurt my child! You will not take her away!"

"Mrs. Daniels," he said in German, a language he did not know if she understood, "Calm down this instant!"

"Oh my G-d!" She continued looking above. "Oh my G-d, they have come to take us! No; No!" She was shaking and crying. Erik felt great pain at what he was about to say but he had no choice.

"Shut up!" Erik had a terrifying voice when he wanted it, but it was no match for this woman's fear.

"Oh G-d," she continued. She was about to say the Shema, a prayer Jews were told to say twice a day, and during their last moments, when she felt her daughter's hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, mama. I know him."

"You know him!"

"Calm down, mama."

"Chavia, an SS man is standing in my hallway!"

"He's alone."

"Chavia," she answered looking at her daughter in amazement with tears in her green eyes. "He's an SS, he's in my house, and he's carrying a gun."

"And if you don't want him to use it then calm down," Chavia said switching from the French she was speaking to Yiddish so that the masked man would not understand. Miriam was silent.

"Does your mother speak German?" The man asked.

"Yes, she does."

He spoke slowly to be sure every word would sink in. "Mrs. Daniels, now that I know you understand me I need to speak to you. I am here to help you. I am here to help your daughter--not to hurt her."

"Help her? Where do you know her from?"

"That's not important."

"From the Cabaret," Chavia burst out, unable to contain the secret a moment longer.

"From the Cabaret! What were you doing there?"

"After papa died we needed the money…"

"Are you crazy?" Her mother interrupted. "You worked there! I thought you were working in the bookstore. What did you do?"

"I sang."

"You sang--you sang in front of men! Strange men! Nazis! And now there is one in my house!"

"I'm so sorry, Mama. I couldn't make a living at the bookstore," Chavia cried.

"This is not important right now," Erik said. He hated witnessing this beautiful angel being screamed at. He hated seeing her crying and filled with fear. They did not have much time and explaining the plan was taking longer than he would have liked.

"As I was saying, Mrs. Daniels, I am here to help your daughter. I am not here as an SS. I will marry your daughter; she will be my German wife. I can protect her."

"What? No, I will not marry you!" Chavia screamed.

"How would this plan of yours work?" Miriam said calmly.

"That, I will not say. It is safer this way. I know it seems impossible, Mrs. Daniels, but I have worked it out in my mind and have already taken practical measures to ensure her safety."

"By measures you mean papers?"

"Again, I will not say. I am here to help," He whispered. Miriam nodded. "I have to take her with me tonight."

"Wait a minute!" Chavia said speaking German. "If you can help me, you can help my mother. I won't go anywhere without her and I will not marry you. I can't marry you!" Then, turning to her mother she warned, "Don't trust him, Mama." she gripped her mother's small hands. "Why should we trust him?"

"Come with me, Chavia," Miriam answered, leading her daughter to her bedroom.

Within moments Chavia returned, her beautiful features creased with fear, dread, and anger. The masked man opened the door and they were about to exit the house when Miriam whispered "wait".

"Thank G-d" Chavia thought. "I knew she could not send me with him." She backed away from the door and ran to her mother's side hugging her. She heard the masked man close the door but he did not leave.

"We need to hurry," the masked man said.

"I'm not going anywhere without my mother!" Chavia could feel tears stinging her green eyes and prayed he did not see them.

"I will help your mother. I promise."

"I just need another moment with my daughter, please." The masked man nodded.

The two women disappeared into the library where Miriam faced her daughter with tears in her eyes that she couldn't help but shed. She never dreamed this would happen; never dreamed she would be sending her daughter off into the hands of a stranger. "I know you're angry, but I am doing this out of a mother's love, Chavia. I want you protected."

"He won't protect me, Mama. You don't know that."

"An hour ago I would have said that you are right, but in that hour he could have killed us--did anything he wanted. He's not arresting me."

"He is arresting me. Don't let him take me without a fight. I fight for you. I need to stay with you." Chavia said falling to the wood floor.

"No, you will be safe;" She took her daughter's hands and helped her to her feet. With her right hand she squeezed her daughter's hand, and with her left she reached up on the bookcase. "I know you have room in your bag." She said holding up a Torah, the first five books of Moses. She took her daughter's bag and put the book inside. "You have your prayer books?"

"Yes," Chavia whispered.

"Now you listen to me. This marriage he talks about is not legal. When this is all over we will go to the rabbi and he'll take care of it. I am doing this to save your life." Chavia returned to the door, embracing her mother and sobbing.

Erik watched as Chavia's mother threw her arms around her once again and guided her to the door. "I love you," she said as Chavia walked out into the darkness with the masked man in the SS uniform.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Why do You have to be so Cruel?

Erik gazed at his soon-to-be-wife, the woman he would do anything to protect, walking beside him. He was surprised and happy that despite her small frame and delicate features she was physically quite strong. They had been walking for what seemed like an eternity, yet she matched his pace, walking swiftly and looking straight ahead. Seeing that they were almost to their destination, he allowed his mind to wander back to the first moment he saw her. It was not that night at the Cabaret as she believed. It was a Saturday morning quite some time ago. She was walking to the Synagogue with her mother and some friends, her laughter made its way to his ears making his heart leap. It was the sweetest music in the world. From that moment on he watched her as much as he could, never with intent to harm her but only to be close to her. She was never aware of him and he wondered now if she had even heard his voice outside her window the night she was plagued with fears after loosing her livelihood. The more he watched her the more he realized she was not a trick of his imagination. She was real; beautiful inside and out. She was kind to everyone she met, yet devout and melancholy at times. He often caught her praying by herself, chanting beautiful melodies, tears streaming down her perfect cheeks. He had no idea she had aspirations to sing on a stage until that night at the Cabaret. Until that night he had almost forgotten how beautiful her speaking voice was. He never heard it clearly because her speech had never been directed at him. It was always faint like words and sounds coming to him in a dream. She was always so far and now she was so near to him. But would her words ever be directed at him with an air of kindness when they were out of the public eye? When they were in public would she show genuine kindness to him? "How could she?" he thought, "In her eyes I will always be an SS who ripped her from her mother's arms and her life. Even if I did not have this mask to conceal my flaws she would see me only as a monster."

Chavia could feel the masked man's eyes studying her in the darkness and she fought the strong impulse to shiver, which grew stronger with each step of this journey. Where was he taking her, and what horrors were in store for her? Not knowing was the worst torture of all. What if Raoul was right? She thought her mind replaying the events of the backroom before she ran out of the Cabaret. How could her mother have placed her safety in his hands so willingly? How could she possibly trust him? She didn't even know him! "I have to run," she thought, bending her knees slightly. She took a breath, hoping he did not hear it, picked up her ankle length dress slightly so she would not step on it, and was about to bolt when she heard his musical voice call to her in a firm yet strangely gentle tone.

"Follow me, we are here."

"Where?" She whispered after several moments, stepping into a building as dark as pitch, except for one flickering candle in what appeared to be a small bedroom.

"You need to rest. We will talk more when the sun rises." The masked man replied calmly. He gestured to the bed she would be sleeping in. Suddenly seeing her deep green orbs go wide with terror in the candle light.

"Do not be frightened. I will not be sleeping beside you. You need rest now."

"No!" She gathered the strength to scream and would she be able to do it again. Her body cried out exhaustion.

"Quiet, no one is aware we are here, my beloved, and that is how it will stay. Do I make myself clear?" The masked man hissed stepping closer to her.

"I am not your beloved, sir."

"Hold your tongue. You don't want to say something you will live to regret." In his voice was the perfect mixture of sadness, anger, and hope. He took yet another step toward her, realizing if he were any closer he would be touching her. Chavia swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Who was this man in the mask? She didn't know him, but his gray pools seemed to make an imprint on her soul. If she didn't know better she would say her soul recognized his. Why had she not run from him when she saw the opportunity? She did know better. She was a Jewish woman. He was a Nazi, and those were the facts and all she needed to know.

"I do not regret my words, sir and I never will," she whispered before questioning him. "Where are we?" Erik now saw she was unable to stop the shivering that overtook her small body. She had controlled her fear all this time and could control it no more. She fell onto the bed and he was sitting beside her in a matter of moments with an extra blanket. He draped it around her shaking shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, moving her body swiftly so that his hands left the blanket around her shoulders.

"Shh I will not hurt you, but we must be quiet we can not draw attention to ourselves."

"You can't… You can't do this to me. Why are you doing this? I want my mother, why do you have to be so cruel, why do all of you have to be so cruel? Please you have to tell me where we are," she said, breathing heavily.

"I promise I will, but for now you need to rest." Chavia was exhausted. Erik had planed to leave this room the moment he showed her where the bed was. The last thing he wanted was to make her more fearful or uncomfortable. He couldn't leave her alone now, he was afraid she was going into shock. When she fell asleep he would move to the chair only a few feet from the bed.

Moments later, feeling sleep overcoming all her other senses, Chavia began to chant Shema in a whisper. Erik let her chanting wash over him like a cooling rain. When she stopped he began to sing soothingly to her, and when she finally fell into a restless sleep he noted that her exquisite face which he could see by the glowing of the candlelight was tear-stained. He removed her shoes and sat quietly on the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything Phantom. Please review, go to my profile and if you have questions contact me. Thank-you to my beta. Enjoy the story!

Words to Know

HASHEM means G-d. It is one of the "nicknames."

Aneni means Answer in Hebrew

G-d is not a typo.

Chapter 4 How Ester Felt

Chavia felt the masked man's stare upon her and shivered. She opened her eyes  
only when she heard footsteps descending and the bedroom door closing  
softly. She whispered the first morning blessing in Hebrew. "Thank you living  
eternal G-d for returning my soul back to me with your love and your abundant  
compassion. Your faithfulness is everlasting." Tears stung her eyes as she  
spoke the last word.. Jewish law said that after waking a person should  
ritually wash their hands, but she could not perform the commandment  
here. In this place she felt disconnected from everything. If it wasn't for HASHEM, G-d, she would be completely alone. Nothing was familiar to her here with the  
exception of the masked man's voice, which she hated to admit (and would never  
admit out loud) soothed her and made it easier to sleep. She quickly got out  
of bed. Her pale face filled with curiosity when she discovered what was on  
the foot of the bed, a white gown with three roses lying on top. One was red,  
another white and another yellow.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Erik paced in the living room only steps from Chavia's bedroom, his heart  
consumed with worry for this young beauty. He could hear her soft cries.  
"Aneni, Aneni HASHEM." He understood her Hebrew and in this instance it  
shattered his heart like glass every time it made its way to his ears. Of  
course she did not realize he understood her Hebrew. Aneni  
, Aneni, HASHEM" she repeated over and over. Answer, Answer HASHEM. He didn't  
know how much longer he could listen to her cry without running to her.

She needs to eat" he thought as he walked to the kitchen and retrieved  
two apples, he returned to the closed bedroom door and knocked softly, to his  
shock and delight, she quickly opened the door. Her head was raised and her  
spellbinding eyes met his.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, Sir," she replied softly, fear entering her voice. She had  
decided that it was always best to speak in German while in this man's  
presence 

"There is no need to be so formal.

"Isn't there?"

"No," he said as he held out the apples to her.

"No thank you, Sir. I can not eat that."

I forbid you to fast now. There is nothing un- kosher about an apple. You  
must eat. I am not working to save you, so that you can starve yourself. You  
will eat and then you will change into the dress I left for you."

"What will you do to me if I refuse to comply?" Erik hated hearing fear in  
her voice but he didn't let it show. One day soon he decided she would learn  
he was not the monster he appeared to be. He could not blame her at this point  
for fearing him. She did not trust that a man wearing the uniform of the enemy  
wanted to save her life.

"There will be no refusal; you will comply with my wishes. I know this  
because I will watch you do it." Chavia swallowed the lump that had formed in  
her throat.

"if I take the apples and promise to eat them, will you leave the room while I change?" Erik slowly nodded.

"Yes, if I see you eat," he said after a brief pause. Chavia took the apples,  
careful not to touch the masked man's hands. She hated taking anything from  
him, being at his mercy. She wanted her life back, her parents back,  
her, synagogue, her friends. She wanted to go home. Quickly she whispered the  
blessing for the fruit of the tree and ate the apples. She could feel her  
cheeks grow hot as fire. The masked man's stare was so intense! She looked  
down at the floor and only looked up when she was sure he left the room  
again and closed the door behind him. Moments later she approached the foot of the bed. She moved the roes to the side and gently held up the gown to  
herself, inspecting it carefully. To her astonishment and relief it was perfectly  
modest. The skirt of the gown which, was of regulation length, flowed  
gracefully down to her ankles; the sleeves were long and covered her  
elbows.  
The neckline of it was just high enough to see a necklace if she chose  
to wear one. She had never seen such an enchanting dress. She always dressed modestly,  
as Jewish law required, but never could she afford a dress so beautiful! It  
was exactly the way she dreamed her wedding dress would look. This is not my  
wedding dress; I will not be married to him! He can do a lot of things but he  
can not marry me! It's not legal"no matter what, no matter whom he hires to  
perform this mockery! She thought to herself, furious that for one  
instant she could think of this garment as her wedding gown! She despised herself for  
noticing how good the dress felt against her skin. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik's breathe caught as he saw Chavia, his bride, emerge from her room with  
her dark brown curls pinned up. He had never seen or known beauty until  
he saw her. .It was she who set the standards for beauty and went beyond them more and more every single day. He hoped she liked the dress. It had been hard to get silk and it was even harder to place on the skirt, going downward the tear-drop peals he had  
managed to acquire. He smiled, his heart engulfed with pride. The dress she  
wore was made for her and it showed. He had gotten her every  
measurement right.

"You take my breathe away, my beloved, the masked man said. "Take  
these." He handed her some documents. Chavia said nothing, but was positive he  
could hear her breathing heart. I am not your beloved is what she  
wanted to tell him again. She felt her hand instinctively move and grab on to the  
papers. "Your name is Christine; that is what I and everyone else will  
call you until this mess of a war is over. You must no longer be known as or  
answer to Chavia. Your name is and will be Christine. The papers you have in  
your hand are yours. If anyone asks to see your papers these are the ones  
you present them. It is my prediction that this will not happen after  
today. You must listen to me carefully at all times because my instructions will  
keep you alive." The masked man talked and talked for what seemed like a  
lifetime, giving her directions. She felt herself nodding her head when he asked  
if she understood. She felt herself walking. Everything after the word alive  
was a blur. She felt as though she were watching someone else's nightmare.

Before she could process what was happening, she was standing next to  
the masked man as he told one of his high-ranking Nazi friends in a big  
office that she agreed to be Erik's wife and Erik agreed to be her husband. As she  
stood there she thought back to Ester. I'm terrified; I want to save my life  
but fear I will die that I am in the most dangerous place living among  
enemies, "marrying" a powerful stranger. This must be how Ester felt as  
she became the wife of King Ahasuerus. All these thoughts ran through her  
mind as a Nazi declared that she and the masked man were married! Suddenly she  
felt she had a clearer understanding of the Scroll of Easter that all Jews were  
commanded to hear every Purim. She prayed no one noticed her  
fear-induced trembling. She felt a wave of nausea hit her when she saw the title and  
the author of a book the masked man's friend slipped into his hand as a  
wedding gift. I can imagine how Queen Ester felt, but there is a huge  
difference! Ester took on the job of helping to save her people from death. Ester and I  
are from the same people, we are both Jewish women. But by being the "wife" of  
this masked man known as Erik I am not helping to save my people from murder,  
I am only helping to save only myself . 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Phantom. Please keep the reviews coming, they make me very happy! Thank-you to my beta and thank-you to all who have already reviewed. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 5 All Coming Back to Her Now

All eyes were on Erik and his new wife as they exited Colonel Verner's office where their wedding had taken place. "I love you. You will be all right," Erik whispered to his wife, tightening his grip around her small shoulders and steadying her. He hoped this act would cause her trembling to cease. He wished more than anything to make her feel protected. She was; he would let nothing evil touch her. "We are almost to the door; soon we will be in the sun light," He continued to whisper in her ear. "You are doing so well."

The woman now known as Christine silently watched as her "husband" opened a door for her, which they both went through. Within seconds she felt sunlight on her face and the foggy haze she had been lost in before and during her "wedding" to the masked Nazi began to lift. All of his words came rushing back like a flood she could not stop.

"Your name is Christine; that is what I and everyone else will call you until this mess of a war is over. You must no longer be known as or answer to Chavia. Your name is and will be Christine. The papers you have in your hand are yours. If anyone asks to see your papers these are the ones you present them. It is my prediction that this will not happen often after today. You must listen to me carefully at all times because my instructions will keep you alive. You are sixteen; that shouldn't be hard to remember since that is your actual age. You are the only child of Greta and Anton Doctor in Berlin. Your mother was a talented German singer and a nurse by profession but now she is a stay at home wife. You came to France to study music. You long for Germany but your parents found it dangerous when the war began and instructed you to stay in France for the time being. Your father fought for the fatherland in World War I and was wounded. He met your mother when she nursed him back to health. They are happily married. We met when I was in Germany in a nightclub. You despised me in the beginning, but just as you were leaving Germany you fell as madly in love with me as I am with you. You are the reason I wanted to be assigned to France and here we are husband and wife. If you ever feel the need, you can add to this story, but be very careful what you say and make sure you can remember it. Do I make myself clear?" Chavia had nodded. The masked Nazi made her practice signing her new name. First, she wrote Christine Doctor then Mrs. Christine Destler, then Mrs. Erik Destler.

When she and the masked Nazi had arrived at the town hall she signed all the necessary documents. She fought a wave of nausea as she saw her new "husband" being slapped on the back and handed a copy of Mein Kampf, My Struggle, written by that disgusting Hitler, as was the traditional wedding gift for German couples now. How could anyone publish his ranting? It was unholy trash and people believed it! What had this world come to?

"Christine, Christine, Christine." Chavia blinked her green eyes, realizing she was standing by the car she had been driven in early this morning. The strange masked man was holding the passenger side door open and calling her by her "new name". She stepped into the car. Yes, it had all came back to her.

Chavia, who had to keep reminding herself of her cover name, felt as if they had been driving in this car for a lifetime when the masked man made a turn into a street she did not recognize and stop. Oh G-d, HASHEM what was he going to do to her? She wanted to pray or cry out, but her mind was blinded by the fear that gripped her! She couldn't even recall the psalms she knew by heart and in that instant her fear grew larger than it had ever been. This monster had said that he loved her. He loved her--that could not be. He was a monster and he would hurt her. By the end of the war she would be nothing more than a memory--but who would remember her? Who would be left? 'I want my mother,' she thought, feeling hot tears stinging her green eyes for the billionth time.

"We get out here," he said.

"I am not going anywhere with you! You, Sir, can not make me go anywhere! Do you hear me? Do I make myself clear?"

"You will do as I say. I make the rules and I say we are leaving this car together, and you will lower your voice."

She opened the passenger side door. "No, NO!" she yelled, as she got out of the car and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing Phantom. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

My thanks goes out to everyone who has reviewed, it really makes me happy. Thank-you to my beta, all of you readers please keep the reviews coming.

Tonight I am preparing to light the 8th candle for Chanukah and I thought it right that I post. Happy Chanukah! Check out my profile. If you have questions contact me.

Chapter 6 Laws of Marriage 101

"I thought you understood there will be no running from me," Erik hissed into his wife's ear as he scooped her up into his arms as though she were nothing more than a feather. She gasped; her eyes locked on his. In her estimation she had only been running for about fifteen seconds. How did he catch her so fast?

"What do you think you are doing? Put me down!" Erik broke eye contact with her magnificent green pools and leaned closer to her, making sure that if anyone was around the area they would not hear.

"Do you think this is a game? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He whispered in her ear, his voice sounding dangerous to her. "We are entering that building and you will smile. Do I make myself clear?" He said, suddenly becoming gentle as he locked his eyes on hers once again. All she could do was nod. His voice was so soothing; his gray eyes were so captivating--they seemed to look right through her. She hated to admit how safe she felt in his warm embrace. She looked straight ahead as he carried her into a spectacularly large dark brown building.

"My name is Erik Destler This beautiful woman before you is my bride. I reserved the honeymoon suite for us and do not wish to be disturbed for the next two days," he announced as he walked swiftly to a desk where a young man sat. At the sound of his words he felt his love's body tighten in his arms. A crimson blush came across her cheeks but she kept a smile plastered to her face that surprisingly appeared natural.

"Yes sir, welcome to Paradise. You're room is ready," said the man.

"Good; you do realize if the room has been set up exactly as I requested there will be a handsome tip when we leave?"

"Yes sir, everything has been taken care of and if you wish anything else, anything at all, let us know."

"Thank you."

"Thank you," the woman known now as Christine said in what was barely a whisper. "My husband and I appreciate it." Erik felt his mouth turn up. She had referred to him as her husband. It filled him with more joy than he thought was possible. 'Now if she could only love me,' he thought.

"I know where the room is. You do not have to escort us," Erik said as he began to run in that direction, tightening his grip on his beloved, his Christine, ensuring she would not fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No one is watching us anymore," Erik heard his wife say when he shut the honeymoon suite door behind them with his foot. "You don't have to put on a show anymore. Put me down."

"You, my dear, will have to put on a show at all times," He replied staring deeply into her spell-binding green orbs.

"At all times?" she said softly, more to herself than to him. He knew what she was thinking: How will I eat, how will I pray, how can I still be me? His heart sank lower than it ever had before; and it wasn't for himself, it was for her.

"At all times," he answered soberly.

"Put me down now please, sir." The masked man reached up with his right hand and placed a finger to her lips noticing instantly their trembling.

"Do not call me 'sir.' I am your husband; I am Erik. You may call me Erik or think of other terms of endearment for me."

"I am not your wife."

"Shh," he hissed placing his finger back on her lips.

"Put me down please, Erik," she whispered. She was exhausted. She closed her eyes and felt herself being gently lowered and then her feet touching the soft ground. He still held her, steadying her, making sure she did not fall. She opened her eyes and for the first time and noticed the room. Soft rugs covered the hard wood floor. There was a big four poster bed with red pillows with red roses and petals covering it. Next to the bed was a dark pink vase filled with white and yellow roses. In the corner of the room was a chair perfect for reading. In the room's center was a round wooden table with two platters on it and two chairs across from each other. The room itself was beautiful, large, and painted in a very soft brown. Her eyes focused again on the bed and she began to shake. Whatever he wanted her to do, she couldn't. He came up behind her.

"I do not expect anything. You do not have to, nor will you, be intimate with me. We are newlyweds; I asked for this room to be arranged for us. The roses on the bed are a show. Everything else in this room is for you."

"The chair--my favorite flowers?"

"Everything." He grabbed her gently by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Beloved Christine," he said when his eyes met hers, "I know it is difficult to trust me--you have no reason to--these are dangerous times. You must understand; you must know that you have no reason to fear me. I would never do anything to harm you. I don't know what I have to do to make you believe that or how much time it will take, but, beloved, it is the truth."

"Please don't touch me." At that moment she did not want to hurt Erik, but she had no choice but to say that. Erik did as she asked. One of these days she would trust him.

"We should eat and then you need rest." She followed him to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and pushed her in.

"I can't eat--I can't!"

"Look at what you have, my beloved, it is a salad and fruit. I also cheeked for bugs, there are none."

"You cheeked for bugs?" Every orthodox Jew knew that fruit or vegetables that had bugs in it was not kosher which is why they were thoroughly checked and washed before being eaten.

"Yes, I did." They ate in a comfortable silence for the next ten minutes. The silence was only broken by Erik when he saw his wife close her eyes. "It's time for you to get ready for bed."

"I...I have nothing to change into."

"Wait here." Erik got up, walked to a closet, and was back at the table in moments.

"You can change in the bathroom," he said, holding out a sky blue nightgown with a matching robe. She took it, careful not to touch him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She returned with the robe wrapped tightly around her body just as Erik was finishing turning down the bed. He turned, amazed by her beauty once again and the scent of flowers and vanilla making its way to his nose from her hair and ivory skin. "I'll let you choose a side of the bed. How many pillows do you need?" He watched as once again terror washed over her and he hated it.

"I'll take the chair. I don't even need a pillow."

"NO, you may NOT!"

"You said..." her voice trailed off.

"I said," he replied lowering his voice, "that I did not expect you to be intimate with me, beloved. I did not say we did not have to sleep together in the same bed."

"I can not be in the same bed with you, or with any man for that matter."

"According to Germany I am your husband. You are my wife. If someone walks into this room and sees us sleeping apart it will look wrong."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"I am not willing to take the chances, beloved, and in a hotel, chances are very good that someone could walk in at any moment." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking again. She stepped close to him and whispered so softly only he could hear her. She had no idea how thick or thin the walls were.

"You don't understand I am Shomer Negila according to..."

"Jewish law," he said in a whisper. She nodded and continued.

"I can not touch any man in any way who isn't a male relative until I am a married woman, and then I can touch my husband. Every touch, even a pat on the hand, which most consider simple, should be special and intimate. I can't touch you at all and people move in their sleep."

"Under the circumstances you will have to take the risk. Pick a side of the bed and get in. Good night."

"If I agree will you compromise?"

"Compromise! You are not in a position for such a thing."

"Please, I beg you!" Her crimson blush came back. "When a husband and a wife are married they can touch; it is a commandment that they do. That is with one exception--when a woman has her visit, and the week after her visit, they do not touch at all."

"And after they come together."

"Yes. After her visit has been over for a week she goes to a ritual bath called a Mikveh, and then she and her husband come together. I don't have to go to the Mikveh, which is a live body of water, because I will not be intimate, but I beg of you that we sleep separately during this time." The young woman couldn't believe she was going by the name Christine, more than that she couldn't believe she had confided this sacred matter to the masked man standing before her. She had only had her first visitor last month and thought she must be dying until her mother explained. Where was her mother tonight? Was she hungry? The young woman had always known that touching was reserved for her future husband. Except, of course, her father could hug her and he had often before his death.

"We must sleep in the same bed. As I said it does not look right."

"Please Erik; there are times when I know I must be touched in public. Like the time you put your arm around me after the wedding and the time you carried me into this building and into this room. It's a show. I know it would look strange to Germans and to most if a husband and wife did not have physical contact. Therefore I must put on a show that being touched by a man in public is normal to me. In your home we will be alone though. No one will see us there."

"People are watching Christine, but if I find that we can sleep apart safely it will be done." Erik watched her as she got into bed on the right side and piled four large red pillows between them.

"Good night, Erik," she said, switching off the light. "May you have sweet dreams."

"Good night," he replied, wishing he could be closer to his beloved angel.

"Erik," she said after a long moment, "thank you."

"You are welcome," Erik answered, feeling his mouth turn upward again. 'I can get used to this feeling,' he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Panic

Thank-you to all of you who have reviewed. Thank-you to all will review in the furture. Thank-you to my beta. I hope you enjoy!

The woman now known as Christine awoke and opened her eyes to say the first morning blessing in Hebrew. She quickly got out of bed, realizing that the four plush red pillows she had placed on the bed the night before to act as a barrier between her and the masked Nazi were gone. _He removed them! _She thought angrily, pulling her robe more tightly around herself. She had never been in the presence of a man all night and in night clothes; she felt so exposed! She retrieved a dress from the closet and ran to the bathroom. After taking care of bodily needs, she said a blessing and suddenly noticed the tub was full. She craved a long soak in a bath and gently felt the water with her hand. She stripped off her robe and nightgown and stepped in the tub, hating herself for enjoying the perfection of the water and the smell of rose soap and mint shampoo. She hated being dependent on any human being, especially him. _Where is he?_ She thought she had been so caught up in her modesty and getting as far away from his bed as she could that it had not occurred to her until this instant, when she was concealed in a closed bathroom that when she awoke she had not seen him. Washing quickly, she left the tub and dressed.

"Sir?" she called softly, no answer. "Sir?" Still hearing no answer, she felt her heart constrict in her chest. Where was he? As if on cue, her eye caught a glimpse of an envelope on the night table next to fresh flowers. Slowly, she reached for it and read the elegant handwriting.

_Good Morning, my Beloved,_

_I hope your dreams were full of sweetness. I have some unexpected business I must attend to. I promise I will return to you shortly. I have drawn a bath for you. Enjoy._

_Love Always,_

_Your Erik_

She stared at the neatly written note for several long moments and allowed her mind to wander. _Where is he? What kind of business did he have? I should leave, now is my chance of to get away from him. Why do I care where he is? He is not here. He is not here with me. Why is he pretending he cares for me? Why did he leave a note for me? Why did he prepare a bath for me? When I got into the tub the water was still warm. When did he leave and why didn't I hear him leave? When did he remove the pillow barrier from between them? How did I not know? How could I have been sleeping so soundly? _

The woman now known as Christine began to pace back and forth. The room that had felt so big last night now felt so small. Where was he? When would he come back? He said shortly, but how much time was that? It could have been hours now since he left. _He is a Nazi! He is gone--I should be running. He is a Nazi! I must never forget his kindness is an act! _Her heart was pounding. She felt as though the walls were closing in on her and she had no escape. Her legs felt suddenly too light and weak. With all the strength she could muster she ran to the door. She had to leave; she had to get out of here. She reached for the door to find it was locked. She couldn't get out. "HASHEM please help me, Help me HASHEM!" She yanked on the door nothing. "Sir, Sir? ERIK? WHERE ARE YOU ERIK, ERIK, Erik HASHEM, PLEASE HELP ME!" Everything began to spin; this room was so small--why had it seemed so large before? Again she yanked at the door and fell "HASHEM HELP!" She cried. "ERIK!"

"Christine, beloved! What is wrong?" Seeing his angel crumpled on the floor he ran to her side.

"Why…. Why did you leave me here?" She choked out. She stood and he followed. "Why… Why did you …" Her voice trailed off, her eyes closed. He saw her small body falling and with lightning speed he caught her, scooped her into his arms, and carried her to the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beloved Chavia, it's time to wake up." The dark haired beauty began to stir at the sound of her name and the voice. Erik had said the name so close to her, so soft and gentle he was sure no one else heard it. "Beloved." He heard her whimper softly. "Beloved," he repeated. She whimpered again softly and her eyes fluttered open. She felt something cold, and realized Erik was touching her as he moved the rag she saw up and down her face. "I am here. I am not leaving you." He couldn't believe his ears at first when he heard her calling his name, but then it happened again and again and he knew it wasn't his imagination or his mistake. She had cried and screamed his name. She had asked why he left her.

"What… What happened?" She whispered.

"You fainted."

"No… I don't understand. I don't faint."

"Shh, you are all right now. You just need to rest. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Spinning, the room was spinning. It felt so small."

"Is it spinning now?"

"No."

"You have been through so much recently, beloved. You have dealt with so many changes. You have been so strong, so composed."

"What's wrong with me?" She said as tears ran down her flawless face.

He wiped them away gently with the white rag he held as he spoke. "You had a panic attack but you are all right now. I'm sorry I had to leave, I tried to be back much sooner. As I said in my note I had unexpected business to attend to and my boss called me. He said that we can extend our honeymoon."

"Extend our honeymoon? Why? What did you do? Why would he agree to that, what did you do for him?"

"Nothing," Erik answered simply. He was hurt by what he thought she was implying that he had to resort to some evil brutality to get this reward. As much as he wanted to at that moment he couldn't blame her for her mistrust and concern. He did not trust the man who had given him the extension he never dared request, but in truth was thrilled he got it.

"You said we would only be here two days?" She said sitting up quickly. Erik could see that this sudden motion made her dizzy and he knew she would never admit it to him.

"Relax, lie back. I know what I told you, but matters have changed. Sit up slowly and I will get you some water."

"I don't want water Sir, what I want is to know what is going on from one moment to the next."

"Erik, my name is Erik." He got up and left the room within moments he was back with a full glass of water. "Drink this slowly." He said handing it to her. His new wife furrowed her brow and her green eyes went wide as she studied the contents of the glass. "Did you become ill from the salad I made for you last night? I checked it for bugs."

"No" she answered weakly, knowing she become ill out of pure fear.

"There is nothing non-kosher about water and I assure you the water I am attempting to hand you is not poisonous." In silence she took the glass from his hands, careful not to touch him. He watched as she took two slow sips before he spoke again. "I wish I could tell you more; I wish I could tell you everything so that you would know what was going on from one moment to the next. You would fear less and you could possibly learn to trust me faster if I could tell you everything, but I can not. I'm sorry; I will say that the extension of this honeymoon is a good thing for us."

"You mean good for you?" She said her tone soft yet angry.

"No, I mean for the both of us. It gives you time to get to know me and me time to get to know you better."

"You want me to get to know you?"

"And I you.

"Why?"

"We are married and will be seen in public together, it must appear natural. Let's start simply. How do you take your coffee?"

"I don't take it in any way. I drink tea." The bitterness that had appeared in her voice moments before was gone. He saw his beloved's eyes cloud with renewed sadness. She closed them and inhaled. "I like it with sugar cubes the way my father loved it, but I haven't had that in ages." Erik felt his month turn upward in a smile. He was glad she was discussing her father. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his gray ones. "I drink plain tea, never flavored with anything except sugar cubes sometimes and real lemon at times. Do you take tea, Erik?"

"Yes, I like Russian tea. Your father was a Russian?"

"Yes, Sir—Erik," She corrected herself quickly, "Two sugar cubes is very popular way to take tea there."

"I take my tea very strong most times with nothing and sometimes with a sugar cube."

"Do you drink coffee, Erik?"

"Yes, I do. I always take it black."

"That's easy to remember."

"Tell me, beloved do you still have family in Russia? The borders changed so much. I know where your father was originally from is now most likely Poland." She did not answer. This conversation was going far better than he imagined it would and he was determined to keep it that way. "Tell me what do you like to do when you have spare time?"

"Spare time? I usually don't have a moment of it," She answered. Erik saw her deep green eyes light up for an instant and his heart soared higher than he thought was possible.

"Nor do I, beloved."

"Forgive me Erik, but I don't understand why you feel you have to know about me. We have a story of fiction and that should be enough. I see why I need to know your likes and dislikes." She put the glass to her lips and finished her water placing the glass beside her on the night stand. "I see why you want to know if I take tea or coffee but beyond that it is completely unnecessary."

"Humor me. If it makes you feel more at ease I will start."

_Humor him. That is so typical of what a Nazi would say to any Jew. I don't want to humor him. Jews were used all the time to humor people, to humor Nazis. When_ _a Jew fell in the street a Nazi was always there to laugh and taunt, to push, to shove, and to beat. Father had been wrong--the Nazis had come here, but it was not as bad in France_ _as my relatives said it was in Poland; thank G-d at least not yet. I will not serve as entertainment to a Nazi and that is what he is. He is a Nazi, I am a Jew. _

"I have a passion for music of all kind, especially Opera and I compose music as often as time allows. I am a master at piano and violin." Erik noted his beloved's eyes light up at the mention of music and she leaned forward to listen more intently. He said nothing about it but continued, "I don't like big crowds although I am forced to deal with them now. I enjoy long walks and intimate conversations, chess and any other games of skill which stimulates my mind, and believe it or not I like to cook but don't much at all because I am alone and there is no one to cook for. If I had the opportunity I would spend hours reading. I have a passion for learning and love to travel but I also want a home and enjoy drawing." There was a long silence only broken by his new wife.

"I think, Erik, that you are forgetting a hobby."

"What might that be, my dear?" He said his eyebrows rising in surprise at her reaction to him. He thought for just one instant he caught her smiling at him.

"Forging papers," she said, blushing. "Oh I'm sorry," she continued quickly. "I shouldn't have said that."

Suddenly, Erik heard a familiar yet strange sound and he realized with a start that, that sound was the sound of his laughter. He searched his brain but couldn't remember the last time he laughed or felt able to. "No, beloved, you have nothing to be sorry for and your statement is very correct." This time there was no doubt in his mind that she smiled at him and let a tiny musical laugh escape her lips. Soon they were both laughing. "Tell me about you," Erik said when her laughter stopped.

"There is nothing to tell."

"I do not believe you, beloved; there is much to tell... Maybe I didn't make it clear that at anytime you may ask me questions."

"Why, so that I will get the answers right in public?"

"That, and because I want you to know me. I want to know you. Beloved, I don't know how much time it will take for you to trust me. When we are out of the public eye it is safe to be yourself and I want you to be yourself. You need to know that you never have any reason to fear me."

_I do fear you. I can never trust you. I don't want to share anything with you. I don't want you to know me. _"I told you there is nothing of use for you to know about me," She answered out loud.

"And I said I disagree."

"I need to get out of this bed." She pushed the covers off of her and began to slowly get up when he put out his hand.

"Here, let me help you."

"No, no, I don't need help, I'll be fine," she said as she got to her feet. She began to pace the large room, not daring to look in his direction. "My father was a master violinist, clarinetist, pianist and singer. He loved it. He loved music. I would listen to him for hours and sometimes late at night I would hear him singing to my mother." She said in a whisper.

"Did he sing you to sleep?"

"He would sing to me before my mother came in to recite Shama with me. That is..."

"I know what it is. It's a prayer." He interrupted softly.

"I shouldn't be telling you this." There was a long pause before she continued in her soft voice. "I hate to be in crowds. I love to cook and I never had the problem of not having enough people to cook for. I love to pray and read. I don't know how to play chess. No one could ever teach me. I love long walks and intimate conversation and the feeling of being at home. I love things that challenge my mind. I am fluent in many languages and I love to learn. I can't draw a straight line." Suddenly her pacing stopped. It amazed her just how much she had in common with this masked Erik.

"Do you like to sing?" Erik asked wanting to hear more.

"By myself when no one is around. She began to walk towards the table and within moments she was sitting. He followed sitting across from her and making sure that his deep gray eyes made intense contact with her green ones. "I do have one question for you Erik. When will this nightmare end?"

Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothong Phantom. I hope you enjoy and review. Thank-you to all who have reviewed. Please keep the reviews coming, they help me. Thank-you to my beta.

Chapter 8 Monsters

"It is my hope that by "nightmare" you are referring to this war and not your time with me. My beloved, I wish I could tell you when this nightmare will end but I can not," Erik answered his angry and terrified bride. "I wish I could tell you more."

"What do you want from me?"

"What"? Erik asked, confused.

"You know what I am asking. What… Whatever you plan on doing to me just do it and get it over with. I am not stupid Erik! I know that you have plans for me! I have heard things. Carry your plans out and get it over with!"

"What do you think my plans are, beloved? What have you heard?" As though he had not said a single word she continued her green eyes blazing fire.

"You refuse to tell me anything! You want me to be at your mercy, to be in your control. You expect me to follow you blindly, to trust you. I won't, and nothing you do can make me! You have taken me away from the only family I have left. You took me from my mother and from everything I know and love. You … You talk to a beast you call a boss, but he is not a boss. He is a monster! And since we are on the subject of your "boss" what did you have to do to get this honeymoon extended? I know Erik that this is one of my questions which you will not answer, but I know at least some of the answer. He didn't give it to you for free. He is a monster! All Nazis are monsters and you are no different!" With those last words Erik leaped up from his side of the table and advanced toward her. He grabbed hold of the arm rests of her chair and looked directly at her. He wanted to pull her to her feet but that action would only serve as evidence to her that he was in fact a monster to be feared. His voice was low, but his words were full of anger and his grey eyes full of fury.

"I have been called many things. Do not think for a moment that you are the first to call me a monster--that I have dealt with--but when we are alone you are _never_ to call me a Nazi. Do you understand me?" Her green eyes went wider than she thought possible the moment he walked to her. "_He is dangerous,_" she thought. His gaze seemed to burn into her. She tried to look away but his hand suddenly held her chin. Yes he was angry, but there was gentleness in his touch and she gasped. "Do you understand me?" She wanted to nod her head yes but she could no longer suppress the words she was thinking.

"Don't touch me."

"Why not?"

"A Nazi is what you are. You joined the party. You appear to be high ranking. You took a copy of that detestable book Hitler wrote in prison, Mein Kampf, my struggle." She said in a wisper, her voice cracking, and tears threating to spill from her eyes.

"After everything that you have seen of me that is what you still think?"

"If the boot fits."

"Oh really, that is what you think in your heart? If that is true, then tell me beloved, why you were calling for me, screaming for me?"

"What? "You' re crazy" She whispered.

"That doesn't answer the question and your statement is quite false" There was a long silence before he spoke again.. He found himself lost in her green pools. When he did continue his voice was soft. "I am no different, after I rescued you, and gave you food and am working to save your life. You're right, I am no different, everything I do and will ever do again is for you, but you are right.. I ask you again and will ask many times until I get an answer. Do you truly believe in your heart what you have said to me?"

"I told you to let go of me." I don't believe a word of what you say. I know nothing about you. Whatever you shared with me could be nothing more then lies, fiction. You made up a past for me. You can it for yourself. So what, you like intimate conversation and hate crowds, so what you love music and Russian tea? It could all lies! The only thing I know for sure about you Erik is that you are a Nazi! You are insane. If I was screaming your name it wasn't because I wanted you anywhere near me. You locked me in. Now I told you and I will tell you again. Let me go, get your hands off of me."

"And I told you that when we are alone I will not be compared to or called a Nazi . As for the day of our wedding when it was handed to me as a gift to us as a couple I had to take the book. Do I make myself clear?" She slowly nodded her head 'yes'. "When will you trust me?"

"You locked me in here! You say I had a panic attack and then you ask why I was calling you? I wanted someone to open the door. I don't remember calling you, but if I did it was because the door was locked. "

"What will it take for you to trust me? What do I have to do? I had to lock the door for your protection Beloved, I had to make sure you would still be here when I returned. You tried to run before, I couldn't trust that you wouldn't try again, I couldn't take that chance, not with your life."

"You say that as though you care. Why would you? You have no reason. I am a Jew" She whispered. "I am hungry and you are attempting to feed me lies. I will not swallow. I have seen things and heard things Erik.. I am your prisoner but you should know that no matter what you do, you can not force me to know you and you can not force me to let you know me. I can never trust you. I _will_ never trust you. Just do to me whatever it is you plan and get it over with." She began to cry and he hated it. She was shaking.

"I plan to save your life, and that I will do. I plan to love you more and more with each passing day, that is what I will do. I will never do anything to harm you. Don't you think I would have started already? I have power, beloved." _Did he say his plan is to save my life and to… love me? _She thought, before she could process what she thought she may of heard Erik was on to his next question.

"What happened to you in the back room?"


	9. Chapter 9

Thank-you for all the reviews and future reviews. Thank-you to my beta. Stay in touch Jen. I own nothing phantom. I hope you enjoy, and review.

Words to know

Shabbos means Sabbath in Yiddish.

Tehillim this is a Hebrew term referring to the book of Psalms.

Aneni in Hebrew means answer.

Chapter 9 Scared

The man standing before her planned to save her life and love her more with each passing day? _He is insane_ the young woman, now going by the name of Christine, thought. _Why, he does not know me?_ Her head was spinning. Now he asked her what happened to her in the back room.

Erik watched his beloved in wonder as she tried to process everything he had said and asked. Her eyes went wide in curiosity and bewilderment. Her pale complexion looked as though it had been kissed by deep red fire. "What happened to you in the backroom?" He repeated.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered when she found her voice.

"I ordered wine from you at the cabaret; you never came back with it-." But… before he could finish she interrupted.

"I said I was sorry for that!" She said. He could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Listen!" Erik yelled. She was silent and his next words became gentle and soft. "When I saw you at the Cabaret Populaire I ordered wine, I waited for you, and you never came back to my table. Right before I was going to search for you, I saw you running out of the back room? You were crying. Why?"

"Why were you going to search for me?" She fired back getting up from her seat. He followed her, moving closer to her with each passing moment. She felt trapped; she backed away.

"Answer my question." He said still advancing toward her. He never gave up, every step she took he took it with her. She wanted to look away from him, but she couldn't. She backed away again. _What is he going to do to me? Oh HASHEM, HASHEM, please help me._ She prayed silently.

"No! It is none of your concern!" She yelled.

"What happened to you in the back room?"

"I did not ask you about your mask, there are some matters which you refuse to discuss, I know this and I gather the mask is one of them. There are some matters I refuse to discuss and this is one of them. I thought you would understand that. I did not ask you about your mask, not because I do not wonder but because to ask would be cruel. I am not cruel. It is none of my business unless you decide it is."

"What happened to you in the back room?"

"Nothing!"

"You are lying to me I can see it! Tell me now, why were you crying?"

"I just lost my job, a job I hated, but a job I needed! Isn't that enough for you! It is humiliating!" She screamed at him.

"I know you were fired and that you needed the job but there is more to it. Tell me what happened?" Erik was so close he was almost touching her. She no longer had the strength to back away.

"I told you it is none of your concern!"

"You are my concern and that makes it my concern!" His gray eyes gripped her green ones and refused to let go even for half a second. Erik expected her to say something back to him, to yell at him, to ask him a question or finally to answer his question. She didn't. Chavia's brain was overloaded with so much information and so many emotions, there was so much to say but she couldn't formulate the words. _His eyes are so intense and they are not leaving me. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik was on a mission, the same mission that he had been on a few days ago when he had been interrupted by his "boss". This time he was going to see it through to its completion and while he thought, the thoughts of his beloved that ran across his mind would distract him from his task, he was wrong. They served as motivation. While he was glad their honeymoon was extended he knew she was right, Erik's boss did nothing out of kindness or happiness for someone else. He did things for himself, and to get things in return. The question remained: what did his "boss" want? What was the reason for his "generosity"?

The woman, Erik referred to as his beloved, had not spoken to him in days. He knew something happened in the back room, what it was he was still not sure. Since the moment he told her that she was his concern she refused to look into his eyes. She was pretending he did not exist. Tonight she was sitting in a chair, her back to him.

"I have some business to take care of tonight. I will not be gone long." He had announced. She had said nothing, but she shivered, and looked in his direction. At least that was some acknowledgement that he was there. 'What does she want to say to me?' He thought as he waited for several minuets with no results before turning and leaving their room making sure he locked the door. She would be there when he returned.

Now he had an important mission to perform. Erik walked confidently despite the darkness of the night which surrounded him. He was glad it was moonless tonight as he softly knocked on the door in front of him, he could barely make out. Miriam opened the door shocked but stepped quickly aside. He stepped inside and shut the door.

"How is my daughter?" She asked in German.

"She misses you very much. She is very upset, but she is safe and that is the most important thing. I can deal with her being upset. I understand it."

"She's safe" Miriam whispered wiping her wet green eyes. "She's safe" she repeated. "My daughter is safe."

"She is safe." Erik replied.

"Are you sure she's safe?"

"Yes."

"You are sure?

"Yes, Mrs. Daniels I would never hurt her. Is that what you are wondering? I would never hurt her or let her be hurt. You do not have to worry about that. Do I make myself clear?" Miriam did not answer but he could see she believed him at least for now. "I don't have much time I brought you some food." He sighed handing her a bag. "What have you been telling people in town about your daughter?"

"I told them that Chavia came down with something after Shabbos, the Sabbath."

"Has anyone come to see her or asked to see her?"

"Yes, of course people have asked. My daughter is always the first to visit the sick." Erik couldn't help but let a half smile appear on his lips.

"What"? Miriam asked. Erik did not answer her question.

"Relate to me everything you have said to them." Erik ordered, his half smile had disappeared as if it had never been there.

"I say that she is very ill, too ill for visitors, and that they should recite Tehillim for her, Psalms." Miriam said remembering to translate the word Tehillim.

"Good that is fine for now. Do not say anymore and if anyone else from outside your community asks, you say that you had a daughter. I am helping you Mrs. Daniels... I am doing my best. I'm sorry it has taken this long to visit, I tried days ago but I had something to attend to and if I didn't, it would have caused suspicion and I can not have that. I will not have that." He said heading for the door. He had his hand on the knob ready to exit when he heard her call.

"Sir, keep my daughter safe I beg you. Tell her I love her. My daughter… My daughter is strong but I know she is terrified. Let her know you are there. She won't ask you anything and it's difficult for her to show any weakness to human beings. I must have gone crazy; I must have lost my mind. Why am I telling you this? I shouldn't be telling you this. You are different, I don't know how but you are." Erik left the house without in silence, he wouldn't tell her, but her words touched him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik entered the hotel room surprised to find his beloved in bed, but still awake. It was way past 2 in the morning she was reciting Tehillim very softly in Hebrew and stopped when she realized he was there. What she did not realize is that he understood it, just as he understood that Aneni meant answer. Tears streamed down are pale cheeks.

"It is all right he said suddenly breaking the quiet. She got out of bed her eyes met his. She found the extra pillows and began stacking them one by one. He walked to the bed and sat down. "You couldn't sleep?" He asked hoping she would answer.

"No I couldn't…. Did you see your boss?"

"No I didn't, I wish I could" She interrupted

"You wish you could tell me where you were but you can not.

"Yes" He replied swinging his legs up on the bed and pulling the covers. His beloved switched off the light.

"Erik" she said softly. "I'm scared "

"I know. I'm here."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Her Name will be Christine

Chapter 10 Don't ever Leave

Words to know

**siddur**_** pray book;**_ (Hebrew: סידור; plural _**siddurim**_

_**Tehillim Psams **_

_**Torah 5 books of Moeses**_

_**Shabbos Shabth**_

_**Candal lighting blessing for the sabbath **_Barukh adonai

Eloheinu Melech haolam asher kidshanu be-mitzvotav ve-tzivanu lehadilk ner shel Shabbos Translation from Hebrew Blessed are you Hashem our G-d, king of the Universe who has sanctified us through his commandments and has commanded us to kindle the Sabbath lights.

"Erik", Erik don't leave ever" Erik who had always been a light sleeper was jolted awake by the soft whisper of his beloved. He turned gazed at her wishing the large pillows she piled up between them every night were gone. If they were he would certainly have a better view of the woman he was sure was meant for him. She called his name of that he was positive.

"Angel it is all right. You will be all right. I will never leave you." He whispered deeply.

He was flooded suddenly with a feeling which since his angel lived with him was becoming strangely familiar, happiness. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he was happy. Mixed with this new welcomed feeling there was worry, not for himself but for her. His beautiful beloved was trapped in a deep sadness. She was always terrified and on edge, always crying when she thought he couldn't see. One day he vowed he would make her happy, one day he could share everything with her, but that day was not today. Erik forced himself look away from the sleeping beauty, get out of bed, and leave the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine, otherwise known as Chavia heard the door quietly click shut, and lock, and instantly opened her green eyes. No doubt the masked man was off again. Where he was she didn't know but why did she care? She didn't care she told herself. She said the first morning blessing in Hebrew and suddenly she had a thought. I don't care if I must answer to the name of Christine. I am Chavia. With that thought she got out of bed. She found a cup and a towel. First, she poured water over her right hand, then left, then her left and right again. She repeated this action again so that water was poured over each hand three times. She said the second blessing in Hebrew before drying her hands. "Blessed are you HASHEM our G-d who has sanctified us with his commandments and has commanded us in the washing of the hands." She then grabbed a Siddur, a Jewish Pray book from her luggage. She had tucked it on the bottom alone with the Torah and Tehillim. She recited all of the morning blessings thankful no one was in the room to stop her. She then ran into the bathroom and turned on the tub. She got in quickly and attempted to scrub away the thoughts and memories that had entered her mind the instant she stopped praying. Memories of Erik, memories of a dream she had of Erik right before she opened her eyes. In the dream she had called his name. "It does not make any sense" she said out loud. "He is a Nazi. It's wrong so wrong." she said as the dream came into focus.

She was lying on the bed sobbing into a large red pillow. Erik came into the room. She could hear his gentle yet powerful footsteps as he walked over to the bed. He sat down and touched her shoulder. She jumped and sat up. His fingertips quickly came into view and then she could feel them wiping away the salty tears. She said nothing but more tears began to flow and she was powerless to stop them. Erik then held out his arms and pulled her into his embrace. Her body shook violently as she cried on his shoulder. She could feel her tears drip onto his white shirt and slowly she began to calm. She felt safe in the arms of this man. "Erik, Erik don't leave ever."

"I am going nowhere my beloved." He answered. "I am and will always be right here." The dream ended there Chavia was sure but it didn't matter it was sinful. "Sinful" She whispered getting out of the tub. She needed to remember who this masked man really was. Before she could remember who he was she had to know who he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik entered the very spacious office of Cornel Varner wishing he could be almost anywhere else "Erik I'm sure you want to get back to your bride so I will make this quick." His boss said. I'm sure she is homesick for the fatherland?"

"She is, you are correct."

"I'm sure then that she will be happy to tell that tasty dish that she will be going back to Germany with you." Erik's voice instantly began to boil at the sound of this sorry excuse of a man calling the woman he loved a tasty dish. For now there was nothing he could do about it, but if his "boss" ever attempted to hurt her he would be dead.

"Sir?"

"I am transferring you. I need you to leave France. I need you in Germany." Erik's stomach turned. How would he tell his beloved she would have to live with him in the place where all of this terrible craziness began?

"I understand Sir "was all he could say. He had no choice in the matter

"So Erik how is the honeymoon. I would love to come home to that every night even through she isn't blonde. Come on Erik when are both men. Tell me how much fun is she?"

"With all due respect sir, she is my wife. I do not share her or details of our moments together."

"By all means Erik, go make your bride happy. Tell her she will be returning to her home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the masked man entered the honeymoon suite he was overcome with emotion. His wife's angelic face was bathed in tranquil candle light. She looked so at peace. He watched as she covered her eyes, from her month flowed her musical voice reciting the Hebrew blessing. Barukh adonai

Eloheinu Melech haolam asher kidshanu be-mitzvotav ve-tzivanu lehadilk ner shel Shabbos.

When she finished saying the blessing she slowly uncovered her eyes and stood back to admire the candles she had placed on the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chavia's green eyes widened more than she thought was humanly possible. Erik was in front of her his eyes blazing. Instinctively she stepped farther away from the fire and from him. The masked man stepped forward and blow out the candles she had just so loving lit. She could not re-light them. Candles were used in order to bring in the Sabbath, to bring in light, but once the 25 hour period began it was forbidden to light a fire. The Sabbath flame had to burn itself out; to blow it out would be sinful for her. She did not do it, she reminded herself silently staring at Erik. His gray eyes had now lost their own fire.

"It's the Sabbath, my Sabbath" she whispered.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!" He roared.

"Erik there is no one here. Everyone has left the hotel for an outing. Someone knocked on the door before and asked if we would like to join them. I said no and it has been quiet..."

"I walked in, what if someone else had the key and you only thought it was me who entered the room!"

"I didn't hear you enter."

"Well that is a problem in of itself. I knew that bag you packed when we left your mother's was too large. You have commandments but the most important one is to keep yourself alive. In times like this G-d understands when you can't light or eat kosher! How would he know? You will need a smaller bag when we go to Germany!" Erik watched in horror as her face paled. Her mouth opened but not a sound came out. He hated himself in this moment. No, hate was not a strong enough word for what he felt towards himself He had no choice, it wasn't safe. He had to keep her safe but that didn't change the fact that he disturbed the serenity she managed to capture. He let her angelic voice echo in his mind and engulf him for a moment. It was a needed distraction from the pained expression on her face. Eloheinu Melech haolam asher kidshanu be-mitzvotav ve-tzivanu lehadilk ner shel Shabbos. He knew exactly what that meant Blessed are you Hashem our G-d, king of the Universe who has sanctified us through his commandments and has commanded us to kindle the Sabbath lights.


	11. Chapter 11

I know this is a short chapter but I feel it is an important one. I hope you enjoy and keep the reviews coming. It would make my day! Thank-you to all who have reviewed. Mike's Girl I am glad you found the story and hope you will like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Thank-you to my beta and to Jen I hope you are still reading. I hope you write again.

Her Name will be Christine Chapter 11 Conversation and understanding

The tiny voice of Erik's beloved took him out of his trance. Her face had not regained any color in fact in had paled even further. "Erik, No, Erik, please" she begged. "Not Germany. I will never survive. I know I have been difficult but please don't make me go to Germany. Get whatever you have planned over with, but don't send me to Germany. Do you hate me that much?"

"Beloved" Erik began but was interrupted.

"No, don't call me that! You have no right!"

"I thought I made my plan clear!" He roared. "You think I am sending you to Germany alone! I am going with you. I am not leading you to death I promise you with all that I am! You think I am sending you away to have you killed?" The woman now known as Christine took three steps forward. She looked deeply into his piercing gray eyes. He knew what she was doing she was trying to detect his soul and if he had one she was trying to read it. Maybe she already knew he had a soul. He stared back at her. He would not allow the eye contact to be broken and he proved this when she tried to look away. He stepped forward and gently held her face in his hands. She tried to look down but he took hold of her chin. "Don't look away, look at me."

"You're not going to have me killed are you?"

"No" said his deep gentle voice.

"But you will hurt me, you just want me to trust you and then you will hurt me?"

"No" I plan to keep you safe and to love you. I love you."

"Don't say that, you can't."

"Why not?"

"You can not, You… you don't know me"

"I know you and I can get to know you better."

"No it's wrong"

"I'm not really a Nazi."

"It's wrong even if you're not."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. "

"One day you will understand everything."

"You will not hurt me Erik. What I don't understand is what makes you so different." She whispered. Then changing the subject quickly she said. "You blew out my candles."

"I know I am sorry. It was necessary." He watched without movement as his beloved severed eye contact and looked down at the floor.

"Your boss told you, you had to leave for Germany.

"Yes"

"Now, you have an idea of why he was so generous with this" honeymoon." Nothing will happen to me on the train will it? I have family in Poland Erik. We got a letter from them that reported they were going on a train to safety and would write when they got to their destination. I am still waiting for the letter, it has been years."

"Nothing will happen to you."


	12. Chapter 12

Her Name will be Christine Chapter 12 Sabbath Rest walk

Chapter 12 Friday night Sabbath Walk

Slowly Erik led the woman he loved outside out of the large hotel room, down the hallway and outside. He could see she needed air. She had been through so much; she knew what could happen to her people. She had family in Poland, it was no wonder she was freighted of a train. He hated himself for having to take her to Germany, hated himself for blowing out her two beautiful white Sabbath candles, and hated himself for raising his voice to her. He meant what he promised tonight, nothing would happen to her.

Chavia felt the warm night air on her face and thanked HASHEM and Erik. It felt wonderful as if the air was welcoming her like a long lost friend who had missed her. As soon as she and Erik were outside the warm air seemed to rush toward her, the scent of roses in it. It had been so long since she had been outside. She was glad she could see no one else around. She loved walking and could do it for hours. It felt so good to stretch her legs. The other people at the hotel must have reentered it just before she and Erik had exited. "Thank-you Erik." She said softly. Thank-you very much."

"You are welcome angel" He answered his voice comforting and deep. Why was he so different? She had told her father Raul was different that he did not want to hurt her and that's why she told her parents she didn't see anything wrong with being his friend. All she wanted from him was friendship. Her parents didn't care for it and would demand she not try to be friends with him. Her mother and father were right. She trusted him because he appeared to be nice, but he wasn't. He had hurt her. If Erik wanted to hurt her he could have began already right? Why did he not want to hurt her? Why was he so kind and what hard times had he come upon in life? She was sure there had been many.

"Erik I know you can't tell me everything but you said I could ask you questions."

"I did and you can."

"Who are you?" She responded quickly. Not knowing what else to say there were so many unanswered questions and some she knew were off limits.

"I thought you would never ask he answered surprised to find himself chuckle." In his whole life only one other person had the ability to make him laugh and that person was gone.

"I didn't mean it to be funny. I am serious."

"I know you are I am just happy you asked. I will start from the beginning. He was suddenly walking very quickly and she walked beside him matching his pace perfectly. "I liked it when you spoke of your father. He sounds like a very compassionate man whose music was a part of his soul. When you describe him I feel I can see him, like I am meeting him."

"May his memory be a blessing" he heard her whisper beneath her breathe.

"I always wanted to know my father. He died before I was born, how does not matter. My mother was a wonderful woman Christine. She was always kind when others were cruel. She loved to laugh and said that I could do anything and not to let people stop me from achieving what I set my mind to and doing what I felt was right. She would love you. When I was 8 years old she left me at an orphanage."

"What why"? The woman now known as Christine almost yelled. She was appalled. How could a mother throw her child away, abandon him placing him with strangers? She missed her mother so much and silently prayed that her mother was safe at home. In truth she had been angry with her mother for making her go with Erik, but her mother wanted to protect her and the woman going by the name of Christine knew that G-d willing she became a mother she would do all she could to protect her child.

Erik was touched by her tone of voice. It told him that the woman he loved was shocked and angry at the injustice he suffered. This young woman had a heart more precious than peals and more valuable than gold and it was open even to him, a man in a mask, a man she viewed as her captor. She was pure in every way. "My angel you must understand my mother was very ill. She wanted me to be cared for."

"Oh I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know. It was not right of me to jump to conclusions. Forgive me please."

"You are forgiven angel." He said although he was never upset with her reaction he knew telling her she was forgiven would set her mind at ease. He would be the cause of no more of her distress if he could help it.

"Thank you and were you cared for?" He heard her whisper.

"As cared for as to be expected" I hated it and ran away when I was ten years old." He answered softly.

"You ran away, but you were just a boy weren't you scared?"

"No I do not need protection from anyone angel. I hope you are beginning to realize now that I am a protector."

"Everyone needs protection Erik." She answered quickly and softly casting her eyes up toward the shy which was now star filled.

"Yes well… "his voice trailed off before he continued moments later, "I don't need human protection." She turned her face towards him. He could clearly see the glow in his beloved's green eyes as they searched his gray ones.

"I'm sorry Erik. I'm sorry you had to go through what you did. I'm sorry you lost your parents."

"Thank-you angel. I am not the only one who suffered. I know this." One day Erik vowed his beloved would know everything about him I must be losing my mind Erik thought to himself. Ever since he was a child he had never wanted or let anyone see him, not his face and not his soul. Amazingly despite everything that had happened slowly his beloved seemed to catch a grimace of his soul. Slowly she was stripping away the many walls he had built around him and she didn't even know it. One day she would love him in return. Erik needed to know the answer to questions only she could answer, but tonight was the start of another Sabbath he would cause her no more grief and lament on this day which was her contentment. They walked back to the hotel slowly and in a very comfortable silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik" his beloved said as she piled the pillows up to separate them.

"Yes"

"I can't sleep now" she answered claming on her side of the bed, the right side. Erik liked the right side but he let her have it. I'm going to read for a while. Will you stay up with me? I don't want to be alone." She whispered embarrassed at how childish she felt she was.

Of course angel. You are not alone and I will stay up. Maybe one day we could read together? He thought he saw her nod before she picked up a book and began to read. She was so beautiful and so engrossed in the words she was reading she didn't even notice his eyes watching her. Within a half an hour her book dropped from her hands onto her lap, her head fell onto the large pillow behind her and her eyes closed. "Good night" Erik said softly as he continued to watch her. He wondered what she dreamed of.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Sabbath Prayers and a surprise Visit

Words to know

Shacharis is Hebrew for Morning Prayer service

Davened is Yiddish for prayed

Shabbat is Hebrew for Sabbath

HASHEM one of the very common names for G-d

The young woman now known as Christine awoke from a surprisingly deep slumber, said the morning blessings, dressed quickly, and continued with Shacharis , the morning service. This morning service was different than the service she had Davened the morning before because this morning service was for Shabbat. Every word she Davened was heartfelt. Where she was didn't matter. What mattered was this time with HASHEM.

When she was finished she closed her Siddur, kissed it, and returned it to her suitcase. She than picked up an apple off the table from the assortment of apples, no doubt left by the masked man, who it was becoming easier to call Erik. She said the blessing for the fruit of the tree, and took a bite, and her mind began to race. Who was Erik? Who was this man who towered over her? Who was this man whose mere presence commanded so much attention. She thought back to last night when she walked beside Erik and he confided that he lost both his parents and ran away from people who took care of him after. Her heart sank for him as she tried to vanish the thought. It was not because it showed she had compassion for Erik, but because she had to do all she could to keep grief and lament away from herself on the Sabbath day. She couldn't keep her mind from wandering to the conversation she and Erik had the day she fainted. They seemed to have so much in common but could he be treated? No, she told herself again. Erik could easily be lying, just because it seemed they had so much in common didn't mean it was true.

When she closed her eyes why did she see him? Why in her dreams did his voice sing to her, a voice that was so familiar? How could something she never heard sound so familiar? To have feelings for Erik was sinful, to dream about him was sinful even if he wasn't a Nazi. He could be lying about that. She thought as fresh fear surged through her. How could she go to Germany with him? She should be with her mother. Where was her mother? Was she in synagogue as she usually was every Saturday morning at this time. She stared at the clock on the wall. She missed her father, he always seemed to calm everything. Where was Erik? He was always disappearing and this time he had not left a note. Where was Isaac? Did he have enough food? Was he safe? She prayed silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as darkness descended on the town Erik ran checking for the millionth time that he was not being followed. In his hands he managed to hold two bags. Seeing that he was correct and it was safe he knocked on the door that was in front of him. He did this action three times.

"Yes" Said a female voice.

"Open the door" Erik ordered.

"Who is it?" She said her voice shaking with fear.

Open this door, right now. You know who it is. I do not have all night. You know who it is. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Miriam, her hair covered by a pink rose colored kerchief that matched her dress.

"My daughter?" She said, her voice coming out a quivering whisper.

Erik walked into the house and locked the door, he turned to her. "Your daughter is fine. She misses you. Are you still telling people she is ill?"

"Yes"

"You must start telling them now that she is dead."

"Dead!" She cried "dead!"

"It's not true" Erik replied quickly. "But it's safer for her if that is what people believe."

"I can't do that." Miriam whispered .

"You must do that.. Your daughter and I are traveling to Germany.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND!"

To be continued!

I would like to thank Maryannfrom Aus for the encouraging review. An Arranged Love is also one of my favorites. I am glad you are enjoying this story! Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed and those who will review. Visit my new blog.

WWW.jewinthesuburbs./


	14. Chapter 14

Thank-you for the reviews, please keep them coming. G-d is not a typo it is out of respect for G-d that I write it that way. If you have any questions as always ask. I am sorry for the very long wait, I have been very busy. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 14 Breakthrough

"Are you out of your mind?" Miriam repeated suddenly feeling light headed. How could she tell Chavia's friends that Chavia was dead? How could she tell the community, how could she tell anyone that her daughter was G-d forbid dead. How could she get the words out? Was she, did this masked stranger in a Nazi's uniform kill her daughter? She held her heart and stepped back from the man in front of her. "Are you out of your mind?" She once again said her voice coming out low and chocked.

"Keep your voice down." The masked man answered hurriedly. Do you want everyone in town to hear you?"

"You said you would protect her", she whispered. "I sent her with you to protect her. Somehow I trusted you moments after meeting you. I don't know why. I don't understand why, but I told her to go with you, I told her you would not hurt her. I told her you would not have her arrested". Tears now flowed from Miriam's eyes down her checks. She could taste the salt. She was not ashamed, what could this man do to her? The only thing he could do was arrest her or hurt her in some other unspeakable way, but if her daughter was gone, it didn't matter. Nothing on earth could be worse than the pain of loosing a child, G-d forbid.

"And I have not hurt her." Erik answered firmly. I repeat your daughter is safe with me and will remain that way. It is for her good that you tell people she is no longer living. The Nazis keep very neat, organized and careful records. They consider what they do an art. They know where the Jews are unless they hide, and Nazis are very good at tracking down what they want. They go to the rabbis of towns and force them to give lists of their congregants and when a rabbi refuses I don't want to tell you what they do to him. This is the reason I instructed you to tell her friends and everyone in the community that she was ill. If she just disappeared that would be suspicious but if you tell people that she got very ill and then you tell them of her death it's seems to make logical sense."

What about a body G-d forbid, what about a funeral, G-d forbid. If she died G-d forbid, our rabbi would know about it. And we bury the dead within a day. It's the law to do it as soon as humanly possible."

"A true Nazi does not care about a Jewish funeral or a Jewish body. A true Nazi celebrates Jewish death and Jewish pain, but they hear things in the community. You just want them to believe that she is gone. Again this is the reason I told you to tell people she had gotten very sick. The Nazis hear things and they seem to have eyes everywhere."

"I understand that, but as I said I told my daughter that you would protect her."

"And I have, nothing has happened to her and nothing will happen to her. She is safe and I will say it as many times as I have to in order for you to believe this truth."

How can you send my daughter to Germany? You said you and my daughter were going to Germany. How can you send her, force her to go into the pit? How can you keep her safe if she is living in the pit with the enemy? You say that the Nazis have eyes here in France, but what about there? It's worse in Germany and it has been for many years. Things got very bad there as soon as Hitler came into power in 1933. How can you protect her?"

"I will, she has papers and not a soul will know. It is better this way."

"No you can not take her. I won't let you! I won't allow it! Do you understand?"

"You don't have a choice, I don't have a choice!" Erik felt instantly sick the moment those words left his mouth. He was Erik Destler, He was Chavia's protector and here he was planning to run back to Germany. He hated it. "I have no choice. "Here", he said handing her a brown bag. There is a great deal of food in there, along with a sweater and something else you may need. Do not throw out this bag until you are sure that all its contents are safely in your possession. I must leave." Within what seemed like a few seconds Erik was out the door disappearing into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly Chavia heard the door to the room open and jumped. She hadn't seen Erik all day; he had been gone by the time she woke up in the morning. The Sabbath day was over and it was now past midnight. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Erik said gently when he saw the look on his angel's face. He had witnessed her jumping and although it was true he did not wish to scare her it looked quite adorable.

"That's all right." She answered softly. I haven't seen you all day."

I had some things to attend to and I know that it was the Sabbath up until an hour or so after sunset. He whispered. I thought that you would be softly praying and reading all day.

"I was"

"And I" Erik said, "did not want to disturb you."

"Where were you?"

"I can not say."

Erik I was worried about you. His face began to burn, he was shocked and happy. He did not smile though.

"You were worried about me?" He asked slowly.

"When I didn't see you or any sign of you today I thought that something may have happened to you and I was concerned… I was worried. She said nervously, "but you're back now, so nothing happened. Thank G-d."

"No nothing happened. Were you waiting up for me?"

No, I am just glad you are back. I mean, I mean I'm glad you're safe." Chavia couldn't believe what was tumbling out of her mouth and she didn't know where it was coming from. She wanted to stop it, she had to stop it. "Erik I know that you said that we have to go to Germany, but please don't make me go. I'll never survive it. I want to live; please I beg you don't make me. I know you said you were not sending me alone, that you are going with me and I believe you, but please don't make me go, please. Erik stood there facing his angel in silence, looking deeply into her spellbinding pleading green eyes. Her words combined with the words of her mother echoed in his head.

He was Erik Destler, he had power, and he had influence. The reason the Gestapo "loved" him so much was because they feared him. Surely he was intelligent enough to use that fear for good. The truth was his angel's mother was right. While it was true that the Nazis had eyes and ears all around France, they had even more in Germany. If they went to Germany no harm would come to the woman he loved, but there were matters which needed to be settled, matters that were impossible to take care of in Germany at this disgraceful time. One matter in particular stood out in his mind. This matter had to be taken care of before departure, although he could not delay the trip forever he refused to run there until his business was taken care of, his future depended on it.

"I can postpone our trip." He said breaking his long silence.

"How?" She asked surprised.

"Don't worry about that, I will handle it. I have something to take care of before we leave and I'm sure it will take more than a day. I need you to know that whatever happens you are protected. Now go to sleep. It's late.

"Erik," she replied both softly and hesitantly. "Could you?" Her voice tailed off for a moment. "Could we talk for awhile?" If you are tired I understand."

"Talk, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know really, anything."


	15. Chapter 15

A Promise and a Secret revealed

Erik stood motionless for a long moment. She wanted to speak to him, she waited up for him! Despite what she said, he knew that was true. She felt something for him that was not fear; her distrust of him which he could understand was melting away. She wanted to know him; it was possible she could one day truly and deeply love him! Where this conversation would lead him had no idea, what mattered was that they had communication. His happiness was suddenly interrupted by the thought that as much as he wished to reveal everything to his beloved he could not. "Come" he said gently She followed him to the table, her footsteps quick. They sat staring into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say but knowing that they both wanted something said.

"Erik" ,came the sweet voice of his beloved ."Can you make me a promise?"

"What is it?" He answered gently.

"Promise me that before you leave to go somewhere if I am sleeping you will wake me up."

"I would hate to wake you every time I had to leave"

"Promise me, Erik please."

"I promise to wake you every time I have to leave, if doing so will put your mind at ease."

"It will Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise you."

"Thank-you"

"Promise me something now", Erik said. "Promise to answer my question"

"What question"? She asked her green eyes went wide with curiosity.

"Promise me first.

"I promise!" she said quickly. She felt her checks flush, although she had no idea why. She hoped he didn't notice. He did but he said nothing, wishing he could smile but knowing such an action would embarrass her.

"What do you want in a marriage?" His voice was low yet full of passion. He heard her breath catch in surprise.

"Erik we are not really married and we can never be married." She said when she was able to speak, to Erik this had felt like forever.

"You promised to answer. Answer me. What do you want in marriage?" She broke eye contact with him that up until now had been maintained throughout their whole conversation. Seeing her eyes leave his caused Erik such pain, pain he felt unable to withstand at the moment. He watched her as she looked down at her hands. Look at him! He said much louder than he wished to. "Look me in the eye" he said his voice taking on a soft and gentle tone again. "Tell me what you want in marriage." She lifted her head and her green eyes met his gray ones once again. Erik sighed in relive hoping she could not hear it.

"I want love" she whispered "I want a man full of compassion, a man who is passionate, and a man who I can talk to and share my thoughts with." I want a man with a brilliant mind who challenges me, a man who is a G-d fearing Torah observant Jew. I want someone who will be a good father and husband. I want to be a good wife." Erik nodded and continued his questioning.

"How many children do you want?"

"As many as G-d wills. Erik, forgive me but I don't understand why you are asking these questions of me."

"I want to know, I need to know and you promised."

"Yes, I did, but I don't understand. "G-d willing" she continued to speak quickly "when this war is over, I will marry Isaac." Erik's blood began to boil at the mention of Isaac, he knew for a long time about him, his beloved had no idea had long he had truly been in her life, Isaac was a nice young man but he wasn't for his Christine, for his beloved. Erik took several deep breaths trying to compose himself before responding.

"Is this Isaac good to you?" He said clenching his teeth.

"Yes he's very nice. She answered in a rush.

"And do you love him?"

"Of course, he's very nice, he's so smart and I have known him all my life." Why are you telling him this Chavia's mind screamed at her. Would Erik hurt Isaac? No, she quickly answered her own question.

"How old is this Isaac?" Erik's tense, yet musical voice said interrupting her thoughts.

"Twenty"

"I see. Does he make you laugh?" "What?"

"It's not a difficult question" he answered feeling the corners of his mouth rise in a smile. How did she make him smile so much? By being her he answered his own question. "And you are a very intelligent young woman" he continued. "Does he make you laugh?"

The woman now known as Christine quickly got up from the chair across from Erik. She felt suddenly to close to him. She thank G-d in her mind that she was wearing long sleeves. Besides the modesty they provided they also kept Erik from viewing the goose bumps she could now feel on her arms. Erik followed her across the room.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"No, no he does not make me laugh but there are more important things."

"I'm not saying that you should marry the first man who makes you laugh just because he makes you laugh but weather he can make you laugh should be a factor. Do you love him? Are you in love with him?" He quickly rephrased knowing that was the question that needed asking.

"What?"

"You love him but the question is are you in love with Isaac?"

"Why do you care to know?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!"

"I will be I can be! He is a very kind person!" Why was Erik yelling and why was she yelling back that was the most important question? She turned her back to him. She felt trapped. Look me in the eye and I'll tell you why. She did so quickly and he locked his eyes on her and vowed not to let go.

"You, beloved can't marry someone you are not in love with. You said you wanted passion! Is Isaac passionate!

"I don't know he could be.

"You're not marrying him. Erik chuckled.

"Don't chuckle at me! I will marry him. I don't want to talk anymore. I'm going to sleep.

"Don't do that." We're having a dialogue.

"We were having a conversation and now that conversation is over. I'm glad you came back from wherever you were safe Erik."

"You're not marrying him. He said softly.

"I am! I'm supposed to!"

You're not marrying him. Chavia wanted to run, her feet however, felt cemented to the floor and her head was spinning. She wanted to at least look away from his intense gray pools but found it impossible.

"Are you going to stop me?" She whispered sudden terror entering her voice.

"You're marrying me.

"That is legally impossible Erik and I told you that." Why are we discussing this!"

"No, it is not."

What, what are you talking about? I… I… don't understand."

Yes, you do I am a Jew, I can prove it. I am Jewish just like you."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note Thank-you to all of you who have placed me on your alerts and to these who have reviewed. Keep the reviews coming! I would also like to thank Anna for her interest in this story and her questions.

**Trust **

The woman now known as Christine stood speechless and motionless. Her head was spinning. This masked man named Erik had a talent for making her head spin. Why was that? He never failed to shock her. Never would she have thought she would hear the words he had just spoken to her. Erik was a Jew? How could it be? No matter how many questions she got him to answer, there were always more questions. When she first met the masked man who now stood before her, he told her he was going to help her, he was going to keep her safe, he was going to save her life, but her fear refused to let her believe him. Yes, one wonderful night she and Erik sat down and talked about so many matters, it seemed they had so much in common. She was truthful with him, telling him about her father she couldn't help but wonder; although she wanted to if he had been lying to her as a ploy to get her to trust him before he decided to hurt her. This was a dangerous time; she couldn't afford to trust him. He was a stranger who wore a uniform whose very sight caused fear, and he was powerful, and tall, looming over her. But she had spent so much time with him now, never hurting her and always living up to his word. They had had many conversations since that night, they most memorable one was as they walked in the night air on the Sabbath. He had revealed painful things to her about his childhood and although he was very curious about her he never forced her to reveal things she felt she couldn't. He still didn't know what happened in the back room. She shivered at the memory and hoped he didn't notice. If Erik wanted to hurt her he could have. The truth was that he didn't, so why would he lie to her. He had no reason to lie to her except to protect her and telling her he was a Jew would not serve as protection. The realization that she trusted Erik and that he was no longer a masked stranger hit her suddenly like a bolt of lighting! That didn't mean that questions weren't forming in her mind with every passing second and if she could find the words she would ask those questions.

Erik stood there waiting for her to have some kind of reaction he could read. She slowly inhaled and exhaled and when she finally spoke it was in a whisper. "You're a Jew?"

"Yes" he answered softly.

"How, how could you do what you're doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"Don't do that, you know what I'm asking. You're an intelligent man."

"How could you do this, how could you act like a Nazi?"

"I'm doing this to save lives and I am doing a pretty good job saving yours.

"Forget about me" she said with a wave of her hand. "What about others?"

I do what I can for others. I can't explain everything to you now.

"If you can't explain everything why are you telling me this now?

"Because I saw that this is the right time to tell you."

"Not because I told you about Isaac?" She replied her green eyes going wide.

"That is part of it, not all of it."

"How do you… How do you get away with pretending to be a Nazi?" How do you hide from them?"

"It is complicated and yet it is simple."

"You wear a mask Erik. Don't you know the Nazis began to kill disabled people before they began to kill Jews to make sure it worked?" I don't care that you wear a mask Erik, I have always wondered though how you are able Jewish or not to wear a mask without them searching for a deformity or what they deem as one."

As I said beloved, it is both simple and complicated. Yes, I wear a mask, but I am brilliant and very intimidating. "

That means nothing to them. You are a man who wears a mask; they must suspect there is a reason for it."

"Don't you see? They are afraid of me and I make sure to keep it that way. Yes, they kill Jews, disabled people and anyone who disagrees with them, but they do not want to be killed. They fear me the way you feared me. I play into it, I make sure that they think I can snap at any moment and kill them. They also think they are using me. He paused for a moment before asking. "Are you still afraid of me?"

"No," she answered quickly. I know you have only told me the basics: that you can't tell me everything but I trust you and you should know I always wanted to. I never wanted to believe that you would hurt me Erik."

"I could never hurt you. We both should get some sleep beloved.

"Wait Erik"

"Go ahead, I know this is a shock to you and you are handling it very well."

"You understood everything I said to my mother the night you picked me up? You understand the blessings I say. You understand what I am saying when I say Tehillim."

"Yes everything. I understand Yiddish and Hebrew. It was so beautiful to hear the Shabbat candle lighting blessing flow from your lips with such love and devotion. It shattered my heart to blow out those Shabbat candles and see the look of horror on your face. I'm so sorry."

"May I ask what you are doing tomorrow?"

"No it is better for you if you don't know." The woman now known as Christine walked over to the bed and placed three pillows on it to separate them instead of four, five, or six which had become part of her nightly routine, she still had to maintain modesty, but now she knew it was for her sake as well as his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik sat impatiently tapping his right foot on the floor waiting for Vener to come into the small crammed office. He was not looking forward to this meeting. Finally after an hour Verner entered the office and took his place at his desk. Erik sat across from him. "I see married life still agrees with you.

"It does Sir"

"I know you don't like to kiss and tell but you should make an exception my friend. We are not boys, we are both men."

"I mean no disrespect to you sir but I am a gentleman and as such did not wish to discuss matters that go on in my marriage."

"Very well if you wish to keep your fun to yourself, I have an active imagination. Erik wanted to tear him apart? How dare he talk about his beloved like that? And right in front of him! The power Verner had was getting to his head more and more with each day that passed. "I'm sure your wife is very happy she will be returning to the fatherland with you and that in turn must make you a very happy man."

"I wanted to talk to you about that my friend. That is why I'm here right now." You see I spoke to my wife about going back to Germany and although she would love to see her parents and return home to her county of birth she thought that perhaps it would be better for the homeland if I stayed in France to assist you in what needs to get done." I disagreed with her at first, but then I realized and I say this with respect Sir that you depend on me." Don't you agree that it is better for you and the country if I remained here until you too could return home?"

"You raise a good point my friend." You have a way of getting things done and instilling fear. I need that." _And I wouldn't mind getting a hold of your wife _he thought. It was true he had things for Erik to do in Germany but the advantages of keeping here far outweighed the advantages of sending him home. Erik tell your wife I appreciate her consideration, devotion and commitment to the greater good of our country. I am sure she is home sick and I admire her for her sacrifice. I do need you here Erik, you're smart almost too smart_." You don't know how smart I am_. Erik thought to himself.


End file.
